SIN ESCAPE
by prinsesa cullen
Summary: ellos pensaron q los matendrian a salvo pero se eqivocaron el pasado regresa
1. Chapter 1 el comienzo de la historia

**Capitulo1: el comienzo de la historia **

**Sam****:****Sam tienes una llamada del presidente en la línea 1 me dijo quil mi mano derecha y amigo pásmela le dije. Buenas tardes señor le dije al presidente buenas tardes uliey me dijo se notaba q estaba preocupado se encuentra bien señor lo noto preocupado le pregunte****tenemos un****problema me dijo los volturis han robado unos discos que contienen información valiosa si sale a la luz pueden causarnos muchos problemas, pidele al equipo 7 q recuperen los discos es su última misión antes q se retiren ****me dijo el presidente de inmediato le informo al equipo7 le dije****.**** Diles q si asen su trabajo bien ya no sabrán nada de nosotros.****Me dijo y colgó carajo malditos volturis cuando nos podremos deshacer de ellos llevamos años tras ellos y nomas no podemos atraparlos dije mientras me servía un whisky.**

**Quil****ven a mi despacho de inmediato me dijo Sam fui directo a su despacho toc toc toque su puerta de su oficina adelante escuche q me decía necesitas algo le pregunte. Dile a Carlisle y a su equipo que vengan a mi oficina de inmediato me dijo se le veía q estaba nervioso****,****ahorita los mando llamar le dije necesitas algo más le pregunte no eso es todo puedes irte me dijo. Salí y me dirigí al campo de tiro y ahí estaban como todos los días Carlisle Sam los quiere a ti y a tu equipo en su oficina de inmediato les dije tan pronto como escucharon los q les dije dejaron de disparar****.****charlie: ****Carlisle Sam los quiere ver a ti y a tu equipo en su oficina de inmediato escuche que decía quil a Carlisle nomas de escuchar eso dejamos de disparar todos y volteamos todos a verlo.****Esme****: para que nos querría Sam me quede pensando bueno de seguro querría despedirse de nosotros dije para mí misma, bueno chicos vamos a ver para que nos quiere ver les dije a mis amigos. y nos dirigimos a su oficina toc toc tocamos la puerta adelante escuchamos q nos decía abrimos y lo vimos sentado con una copa de whisky se le veía nervioso nos querías ver preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo si chicos tenemos un problema clase de problemas pregunto Nathan los Volturis solo de escuchar ese nombre nos tensamos Han robado unos discos con información muy valiosa tienen q atraparlos y quitarles los discos antes de q sea demasiado tarde nos dijo.****Carlisle:****los Volturis han robado unos discos con información muy valiosa tienen q atraparlos y quitarles los discos antes deq sea tarde dijo Sam tenemos años tras ellos y no podemos atraparlos q te hace pensar q esta vez si los atrapáremos le dije a Sam Es un favor q les pide el presidente me dijo q si los atrapaban ya no sabrán nada de nosotros y de la agencia dijo Sam boltie a ver a mis compañeros y asentimos con la cabeza, cuando nos vamos a Londres en unas cuantas horas vayan a preparar sus cosas nos dijo Sam todos salimos de su oficina bueno vamos a casa a ver alos niños y a preparar lo necesario les dije todos asintieron con la cabeza y subimos a nuestros autos y cada quién se fue por su camino.**


	2. Chapter 2 una amenaza y a salvo

**Capitulo2: Una amenaza y un accidente**

**CHARLIE POV:**** Hace cinco meses que regresamos de Londres conseguimos quitarles los discos a los volturis pero no lo logramos capturar lo que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza fue lo que me dijo Aro volturi.**

**FLASH BACK: Detente ahí volturi le dije a Félix apuntándole con el arma él se voltio y se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa en la cara, de pronto sentí que alguien me apuntaba,**** mira a quien tenemos aquí Félix al agente swan, suelta el arma si no quieres que te meta un plomaso.****y me golpeo en el estomago haaaaa caí de rodillas al piso ****esto es para que aprendas a no meterte con nosotros ****me dijo****. Si no quieres q tus mocosos y los de tus amigos paguen las cosecuensias, fue lo ultimo q me dijo antes de q me disparara.**** FIN DE FLASH BACK.**** Tengo q hablar con mis amigos y mi querida René sobre todo con mi querida René como le digo que nuestros hijos corren peligro. Agarre el teléfono y le marque a Carlisle, hola Charlie como sigues de tu herida me dijo. Bien le q tu y los demás vengan a mi casa tengo algo q decirles localiza a Nathan y dile, le dije, estas bien te escucho angustiado, me dijo si estoy bien le dije. En una hora estamos en tu casa me dijo y colgó.**

**CARLISLE POV****: Tienes una llamada de Charlie me dijo mi querida esme con una sonrisa, pásamela le dije dándole un beso. Hola chirle como de tu herida le pregunte. Bien me contesto lo escuche preocupado estas bien le pregunte,**** nececito q tu y los demás vengan a mi casa tengo algo q decirles localiza a Nathan y dile me dijo ****está bien en una hora estamos en tu casa le dije y colge, q nos querrá decirnos me quede pensando agarre el teléfono y le marque a Nathan a su casa pero nadie me contestaba, y le marque a su celular y no me contesto, me contesto a la segunda. Por q no me contestas le estas bien por q estas llorando le pregunte. ****Karen y los niños tuvieron un accidente me dijo llorando****, boy para haya le dije y colgué y le marque a Charlie Karen y los niños tuvieron un accidente voy para allá me dijo y colgó. Carlisle estas bien cariño me pregunto Esme no Karen y los niños tuvieron un accidente le conteste, haaaaaaaaaaa dime q no es cierto me dijo abrasándome con lagrimas en sus ojos **

**NATHAN POV: ****Estaba en casa esperando a Karen y a los niños q se avían ido de compras cuando sonó mi celular, hola amor ya vienen para acá le pregunte a Karen Nathan ben a recogernos me dijo llorando, donde están le pregunte, en el hospital me dijo nada mas de escuchar eso tome las llaves de mi carro y Salí disparado. Cuando llegue al hospital disculpe la paciente Karen Hale le pregunte a una enfermera la señora Hale está en la sala de espera me dijo Salí corriendo ahí estaba q paso Karen le pregunte abrasándola.**** Cuando veníamos de regreso del centro comercial intente frenar y los frenos no funcionaron y tuvimos q saltar del coche y caímos a un barranco. A los niños los están revisando dijo llorando.**** Solo de escucharla me puse a llorar mis hijos tienen q estar bien pensaba, cuado mi celular sonó por q no me contestabas me pregunto Carlisle estas bien por q estas llorando, Karen y los niños tuvieron un accidente le dije voy para allá me dijo.**** Familiares de Jasper y Rosalíe Hale pregunto un doctor**** nosotros dijimos Karen y yo al mismo tiempo como están mis hijos le pregunte al doctor en eso venían llegando mis amigos como están los niños preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo al doctor****. solo tienen unos cuantos moretones y rasguños en unos días se le van a quitar nos dijo el doctor**


	3. Chapter 3 una decision

Nathan pov: despues que el doctor nos digiera q mis angelitos estaban bien Carlisle me dijo q Charlie quería hablar con todos. Una semana después estamos en frente de la casa de Charlie toc toc toque la puerta y me abrió René hola tía lene saludaron mis pequeños. Hola mis niños les dijo René dándoles un beso a cada uno pasen Charlie nos espera. Niños vayan al jardín a jugar con Edward Alice, Emmett, y Bella les dijo René podemos il papi me pregunto mi princesa vayan princesa les dije yupiiii dijeron y salieron corriendo ya estamos todos aquí cariño que nos quieres decir pregunto rene, sientesen nos dijo se le veía nervioso y angustiado.

El accidente que tuvieron Karen y los niños fue provocado nos dijo Charlie QUEEE pregunte histérico los frenos fueron cortados nos dijo quien fue le pregunte agarrándolo de la camisa, los volturis me dije y me puse pálido porque pregunto Carlisle, Aro me dijo que si no le regresamos los discos y los dejamos empas pagaríamos las consecuencias dijo.

Carlisle pov: el accidente de Karen y los niños fue provocado nos dijo Charlie QUEE dijo Nathan agarrándolo de la camisa enojado, los volturis y todos nos tensamos al escucharle porque pregunte Aro me dijo que si no le regresamos los discos y los dejamos empas pagaríamos las consecuencias nos dijo.

Charlie pov: pero se me ocurrió algo les dije q pregunto René q podemos mandar a los niños al internado de forks Alex los podrá cuidar y mantenerlos a salvo pero es necesario tomar la decisión hoy mismo para avisarle a Alex antes de irnos a la misión. pasaron varias horas está bien dile a Alex que los niños se van a forks digieran todos agarre el teléfono y le marque a Alex hola Charlie cuanto tiempo si saber de ti sigues trabajando en la agencia me pregunto. Si Alex todavía sigo trabajando en la agencia y necesito tu ayuda le dije que necesitas me pregunto que si aceptas a los niños en tu internado porque pregunto corren peligro y nosotros tenemos q salir a una misión le dije si entiendo los espero aquí en tres días me dijo gracias amigo cuando quieras me dijo y colgamos listo nos espera en forks en tres días les dije ahora hablar con los niños dijo Karen nos dirigimos al jardín y nos quedamos mirándolos un rato Bella corría de tras de Emmett para quitarle la pelota. Bella corrió a Edward y le dijo algo Edward fue directo a emmett y le dijo q le devolviera la pelota Bella Emmett con un puchero se la regreso y bella le saco la lengua todos nos quedamos mirando entre sí pensando q bella y Edward terminarían juntos Edward siempre defiende a bella de las bromas de ños vengan tenemos algo q decirles q es papi pregunto mi princesa se van a a ir a forks a estudiar en el internado de tío Alex polq ya no nos quieres me dijo mi campeón , no bebe los queremos mucho pero tenemos q salir de viaje y no los podemos llevar y ya van a empezar las clases les dije


	4. Chapter 4 un atentado y una noticia

Capitulo4: Un atentado y una noticia

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que los niños se fueron a forks y Carlisle y su equipo salieron de viaje.

Charliepov: Chicos tengo información de los volturis, que tienes pregunto Karen, mis informantes me dijeron que los volturis planean asesinarnos les dije, como pregunto René preocupada, pusieron una bomba en el avión les dije, se me ha ocurrido algo dijo Nathan, que le pregunto Esme, hay que a serles creer que hemos muerto pero tenemos que desaparecernos dijo, los niños le pregunte, también deben creerlo todo el mundo debe pensar eso el único que debe saber la verdad es Alex, he dejado todo preparado para que los niños puedan tener acceso a las cuentas de banco a los 15 años a esa edad podrán cobrar el dinero ya está todo listo nos dijo muy bien hay que a serlo les dije han pasado dos meses y el plan es llevado a cabo.

Alexpov: Los chicos ya han hecho su parte del plan ahora me toca a mí, Ed, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice niños tengo que hablar con ustedes les dije de que tío Alex me pregunto bella, dé sus padres les dije que les paso pregunto Edward, sufrieron un accidente de avión y han muerto lo siento mucho les dije. No no es cierto dijo Rósale llorando, es verdad lo siento mucho les dije abrasándolos y con quien nos vamos a quedad pregunto Bella llorando, se van a quedar aquí yo los cuidare y a los 15 años podrán disponer del dinero que lea dejaron sus padres les dije abrasándolos.


	5. Chapter 5 pasa el tiempo y planeando una

Capitulo5: pasa el tiempo y planeando una fiesta

Ya han pasado 12 años y los niños que llegaron al internado de forks se han convertido en hombres y mujeres de bien.

Edward se convirtió en un muchacho de uno 190cm, pelo castaño claro desordenado, de ojos verdes, toca el piano, le gusta la música clásica, todas las niñas se mueren por estar con él. Pero él no le pone la mínima atención y es experto en explosivos, artes marciales, abriendo cualquier tipo de caja de seguridad y una excelente puntería

Ama a su volvo que fue un regalo de parte de su tío Alex

Bella se convirtió en una muchacha de piel muy blanca, pelo largo color marron, ojos color chocolate y una cara con forma de corazón, una enorme sonrisa

Le gustan los explosivos las carreras es experta en artes marciales y una excelente puntería

Si la asen enojar es mejor que corras de ahí porque te puede a ser sufrir con solo un movimiento

Emmett se convirtió en un muchacho, grande musculoso, pelo rizado es como un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de hombre con una sonrisa con ojuelos

Le gustan los autos los videojuegos es experto en cosegirte cualquier tipo de cosas que te imagines desde un avión hasta un tanque es experto en artes marciales y una excelente puntería

Rósale se convirtió en una muchacha escultural con un cuerpo de modelo, pelo largo hasta la cintura güera, ojos azules como los de su padre

Es muy inteligente le gusta las compras la moda la mecánica los autos se puede infiltrarse en donde sea también es experta en artes marciales y una excelente puntería un carácter duro pero amable

Jasper se convirtió en un muchacho musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett, pero curvado, pelo güero, ojos azules como los de su padre y hermana

También le gustan los autos las armas es experto en artes marciales y es un excelente estratega

Alice se convirtió en una muchacha de rasgos de duende, muy delgada, pelo alocado y negro ojos verdes como su hermano.

Le gustan las compras excelente decoradora es excelente en tecnología también experta en artes marciales y una excelente puntería

Alicepov: chicos hay que planear nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños les dije a mis amigos, como nacimos el mismo día y año, pero diferente mes solo con un mes de diferencia Edward y yo el 13 de julio, Rose y jazz en agosto y Bella y Em. En septiembre, nuestros padres siempre nos asían una fiesta de cumpleaños juntos.

Si dijeron al mismo tiempo hay que salir a festejar a un antro dijo Rose, si me parece una buena idea dijo Em, buen ya está listo dije nos vamos de antro dije dando saltitos


	6. Chapter 6 festejando y una pelea

Capitulo6: Festejando y una pelea

Edwardpov: Hoy era nuestro cumpleaños todos nacimos el mismo día pero diferente mes y siempre lo festejamos juntos y la duende de mi hermana se le ocurrió que teníamos que festejar.

Todos mis planes se vinieron abajo, hoy planeaba declarármele a mi Bella mi princesa desde hace 5 años estoy perdida mente enamorado de mi princesa pero no tenía el valor para decirle y menos con Emmett cerca, siempre ha sido sobreprotector con ella, es mi amigo pero me da miedo decirle lo que siento por su hermanita pequeña como él le dice, y hoy me avía armado de valor para decirle y la duende tenía que echarlo a perder.

Estábamos esperando a las chicas ,cuando vi bajar a un ángel Bella estaba vestida con unos jeans de mezclilla azul ajustados y una camisa negra se veía ermosa,hoy tengo que decirle lo que siento por ella a toda costa.

Eddy nos vamos ya me dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos QUE NO ME DIGAS EDDY le dije Eddy, Eddy pareces en otro mundo dijo Emmett en que estabas pensando me pregunto mi princesa en nada mi niña le dije a Bella nos vamos le pregunte dándole el brazo y por cierto te vez hermosa le dije gra gracias dijo sonrojada, tu también te vez muy guapo me dijo nos vamos ya pregunto Alice si ya vamos dijo mi niña, Rósale se fue con Emmett en su jep,Jasper se fue con Alice en su convertible amarillo, Bella y yo nos fuimos en mi volvo.

Llegamos al club gato verde, hola chics nos saludo Andrés el cadenero, hola Andrés saludamos todos al mismo tiempo pasen dijo no tenemos que formarnos en la fila para poder entrar, porque Andrés es amigo del tío Alex, entramos al club y estaba sonando TORMENTA DE ARENA DE DORIAN esa canción le encanta a las chicas, vamos a bailar dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo jalándonos del brazo sin darnos tiempo de protestar.

Después de que termino la canción fuimos a la barra por unas piñas coladas dejando a las chicas bailando.

SUELTAME, escuche que decía mi princesa SUELTALA INBESIL dijo Rose SUELTALA le dije al imbécil dándole un puñetazo el me la iba a devolver pero yo fui más rápido y le pegue un rodillazo en el estomago y lo mande al suelo. NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVERLA A TOCAR le dije agarrándolo del cuello alzándolo del suelo Ed. suéltalo ella está bien me dijo Emmett.

Emmettpov: fuimos a la barra por algo de beber, dejamos a las chicas bailando cuando íbamos de regreso a la pista de baile suéltame escuche que decía mi hermana suéltala imbécil dijo mi Rose que no escuchaste que dijo que la soltaras dijo Edward enojado dándole un puñetazo al imbécil el se lo iba a regresar, pero ed. fue más rápido y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago mandándolo al suelo NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVERLA A TOCAR dijo ed. agarrándolo del cuello alzándolo del piso nunca lo avía visto tan enojado, siempre defendía a mi hermanita a su princesa como él le dice pero esta vez estaba que echaba humo lo veía como si quisiera matarlo suéltalo ed. ella está bien le dije.

Estas bien princesa, escuche que le preguntaba secándole las lagrimas de sus ojos aquí pasa algo mas y lo voy averiguar me quede pensando.

Bellapov: Estaba bailando con las chicas cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba de la cintura, hola preciosa bailamos me pregunto un tipo NO gracias le dije alejándome de él adonde crees que vas me dijo agarrándome de la muñeca no quería pelear hoy, suéltame le dije, suéltala imbécil dijo Rose, que no escuchaste que dijo que la soltaras dijo Edward dándole un puñetazo me fui con Rose vi que el tipo le iba regresar el golpe pero ed. fue más rápido y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y lo mando al suelo NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVERLA A TOCAR escuche que decía agarrándolo del cuello Emmett dile que lo suelte que estoy bien le dije a mi hermano tenía miedo que le pasara algo ed. suéltalo ella está bien dijo mi hermano

Estas bien princesa me pregunto Edward si estoy bien le dije abrasándolo vámonos de aquí dijo ya se vamos a la playa dijo Alice si vamos dije viendo a ed, esta bien vamos a la playa princesa dijo con una sonrisa torcida, que me encantaba desde a se cinco años estoy enamorada de Edward pero no me atrevo a decirle, tengo miedo de que el no ciento lo mismo y de perderlo para siempre llegamos princesa dijo ed. sacándome de mis pensamientos vamos dijo dándome su mano sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo vamos le dije.

Hay que ser una fogata y asar bombones dijo mi hermano osito no tenemos bombones dijo Rose era novia de mi hermano desde a sé un año se nota que se aman mucho claro que si tenemos bombones osita dijo mi hermano, sacando unas bolsas de su jep, agamos una fogata dijo Alice dando saltitos.

En unos minutos ya teníamos la fogata encendida, vamos a nadar les dije a mis amigos, pero princesa te puedes enfermar me dijo Edward, pero yo quiero nadar dije asiendo un puchero sabia que a si no me diría que no. Está bien vamos a nadar dijo ed. dándose por vensido, siii dije dando saltitos alcánzame le dije empujándolo y echándome a correr tramposa, me las vas a pagar me dijo me alcanzo y me cargo en su hombro y me echo al agua.

Edwardpov: Bamos a la playa dijo Alice, si vamos a la playa dijo Bella con una sonrisa en la cara vamos le dije, llegamos le dije dándole la mano vamos dijo, cuando me dio la mano sentí una corriente recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Ágamos una fogata y asemos bombones dijo pero no tenemos bombones dijo Rose si tenemos bombones osita dijo Emmett sacando unas bolsas de su jep, agamos la fogata dijo la duende de mi hermana dando saltitos. En unos minutos ya teníamos la fogata encendida, vamos a nadar dijo Bella, pero princesa te puedes enfermar le dije, pero yo quiero nadar dijo Bella asiendo un puchero se veía tan adorable me dieron ganas de darle un beso está bien vamos a nadar dije dándome por vencido siii dijo dando saltitos, alcansame me dijo empujándome, tramposa, me las vas a pagar le dije alcance y la cargue en mi hombro aventándola al agua nos quedamos un buen rato jugando en el agua hasta que llego la hora de regresar al internado. Bella se quedo dormida en el camino, la cargue y la acosté en su cama buenas noches princesa y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS le dije dándole un beso en la frente. EDWARD dijo dormida se escuchaba bonito mi nombre en sus labios Salí del cuarto y me fui al mío Eddy que te traes con mi hermana pregunto Emmett cuando entre al cuarto demonios espero que no se haiga dado cuenta nada porque le dije lo más normal que pude dándole la espalda nada mas pregunto dijo


	7. capitulo7:el pasado regresa

Capitulo7:el pasado regresa

Ya han pasado dos meses desde el cumpleaños de los chicos y todo siguió igual como siempre, Rose y Emmett mas enamorados q nunca,Jazper por fin se le declaro a Alice y Edward y bella mas inseparables q nunca pero todavía no se atreven a confesar sus sentimientos uno por el otro.

AROpov: Ya han pasado doce años desde que Carlisle y su equipo echo a perder todos mis planes,por suerte me decice de ellos pero todavía no tengo los discos en mi poder llevo años buscándolos tengo personas buscándolos por todo el mundo y nada y ahora me encuentro de regreso en forks,mis informantes dijieron que tenían información acerca de los discos Ahora me encontraba en mi despacho esperando a victoria y james ,son las personas que contrate espero que me traigan noticias importantes ¿Qué noticias me traen? Les pregunte cuando entraron mi despacho muy buenas jefe dijo victoria. Los discos se encuentran aquí en una caja de seguridad y no me va a creer de quien es la caja dijo james ¿de quien es la caja?les pregunte esta a nombre de Cullen,Swan y hale son los hijos de los hombres a quienes les pusimos la bomba en el avión ase unos años dijo victoria donde están esos mocosos les pregunte están en el internado luna bajo la tutela de alex cros es un agente y era amigo de sus padres dijo james,hay mas dijo que cosa le pregunte,los padres de los mocosos no están muertos QUEE como que no están muertos yo vi cuando el avión exploto le s dije ellos nunca subieron al avión y se cambiaron los nombres dijo victoria,que quiere que agamos jefe pregunto james Carlisle y su equipo me las van a pagar les boy a dar donde mas les duele, que mas saben de los mocosos les pregunte todos los mocosos tienen la misma rutina,pero Isabella Swan sale todos los sabados a una librería en port angeles sola dijo bien bajan a darle un mensaje y que le quede claro que a mi nadie me engalla les dije


	8. capitulo8:Bella es atakada

Capitulo 8: Bella atacada

Bellapov: chicos voy a una librería en por ángeles les dije a mis amigos, yo te acompaño dijo Edward no Ed. no es necesario le dije pero ya es tarde mi niña dijo no me tardo mucho te lo prometo bey chicos les dije y me subí al volvo de Ed. Llegue a por ángeles pero en todo el camino sentí que alguien me seguía ,me quede en la librería leyendo un rato cuando me di cuenta que ya era tarde ,de seguro mi hermano ya debe estar preocupado y ni se diga de mis amigos ,pero no se dé que se preocupan si en el internado nos enseñaron artes marciales y a disparar un arma , la verdad soy muy buena ,cuando era niña siempre me preguntaba para que nos enseñaban eso y el tío Alex siempre nos decía que era por seguridad nunca entendí porque si en el internado no entraban más que los maestros y los alumnos ,hubiese estacionado el coche más cerca pensaba camino hacia el coche cuando sentí que alguien me tapaba la boca ,pero me zafe del agarre y le pegue al tipo en la entre pierna, de pronto saco una navaja que quieres le pregunte al tipo pegándole en la mano para que soltara la navaja ,cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba del cuello y me ponían un arma en la cabeza. Mira la niña se sabe defender dijo el tipo que me estaba apuntando me zafe de su agarre y desarme la pistola, cuando salieron oros cuatro tipos de la nada le corte el brazo a uno ¿quiénes son que quieren? Les pregunte a los tipos que me estaban rodeando ya estaba cansada no tenía fuerzas uno de ellos me pego en el estomago causando q callera de rodillas el tipo me agarro del cuello y me abeto me empezaron a pegar yo trataba de cubrirme pero ya no tenía fuerzas Dile a Alex que me regrese lo que me quito hace años dijo el hombre agarrándome del cuello casi no podía respirar y me pego en la cara y se fueron, consegi sacar mi teléfono de mi pantalón y le marque a Edward. Bella donde estas ya es tarde me dijo AYUDAME le dije. Bella contesta fue lo último que escuche antes de q me desmayarme.

Edward por: Ya era tarde y Bella todavía no llega ciento una angustia horrible, Ed. cálmate mi hermana de seguro ya viene para acá y además se sabe defender sola dijo es verdad desde que llegamos al internado con el tío Alex nos enseñaron artes marciales y a disparar, nunca entendí porque pero Bella es buena. sonó mi teléfono era Bella ,Bella ya es tarde donde estas le pregunte ,ayúdame dijo Bella q pasa donde estas le pregunte pero no me contesto bella bella contesta dije histérico pero no contesto, Edward que te pasa me pregunto Rose ,Alice localiza a bella le dije pero porque que pasa pregunto AHORA le grite ,cálmate Edward dijo Jasper está en por ángeles me dijo Alice,Emmett dame las llaves de tu gap le dije que pasa Edward pregunto cuando me dio las llaves ,agarre la pistola de mi buro la cargue ,pero Edward a dónde vas con la pistola pregunto Rose ,bella esta en problemas les dije , de inmediato agarraron sus pistolas vamos contigo dijo Jasper ,nos subimos todos al gap y arranque llegamos en corto tiempo, busquen mi coche les dije empezamos a buscar por todos lados cuando la vi LA ENCONTRE les grite me acerque a bella estaba tirada toda golpeada ,e tome el pulso y casi no tenia YAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA les dije cuando me entere quien le ISO esto se va a repetir de a ver nacido ,la ambulancia llego a los 5 minutos llegamos al hospital i se la llevaron a urgencias ustedes no pueden pasar dijo una enfermera.

* * *

perdon por la tardansa esq estaba escribiendo a les dejo otros capis


	9. Chapter 9:Cnfesando sentimientos

Capitulo9: Confesando sentimientos

Emmett por. Edward se puso histérico con la llamada de bella agarro la pistola ,me pidió las llaves de mi gap bella esta en problemas dijo vamos contigo dijo Jasper,nos subimos al gap y arranco Edward conducía como un loco llegamos en poco tiempo ,busquen mi coche dijo pero no lo encontrábamos ,la encontré dijo ,estaba toda golpeada mi hermanita ,cuando me entere quien le izo esto es hombre muerto llegamos al hospital pero el doctor no salía a darnos noticias dos horas han pasado y nada .Familiares de Isabela swan dijo el doctor yo soy su hermano le dije, soy el doctor Anderson Isabela tiene 4 costillas rotas la muñeca fracturada y unos cuantos moretones en la cara ,la trajeron a tiempo casi no tenia pulso dijo el doctor. Podemos pasar a verla pregunto Edward, si pero solo un rato esta en terapia pasen a ponerse la bata dijo el doctor. Cuando entramos mi hermanita usaba una mascarilla de oxigeno se veía tan indefensa ,Edward se acerco a ella y la tocaba como si se fuese a romper y empezó a llorar y a pedirle perdón por no haberla cuidado Sabes princesa tengo algo que decirte soy un idiota por no habértelo dicho antes te amo llevo 5 años locamente enamorado de ti dijo, no me sorprendía yo ya sabía solo ellos no se daban cuenta ,me gustan esos ojitos color chocolate ,esa sonrisa de ángel ,cuando haces esos pucheros para salirte con la tuya ,amo a serte enojar le dijo. Bella seguía dormida, Edward te amo dijo dormida a Edward sele dibujo una sonrisa en la cara, después de un rato nos tuvimos que salir para que descansara.

Edward por: Por fin le había dicho a Bella que la amaba, ella dijo que me ama cuando estaba dormida me quede a cuidarla toda la noche. Hola dijo bella, hola bonita como te sientes le pregunte me duele todo dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor ben acuéstate aquí conmigo debes estar incomodo dijo, me acosté alado de ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho Bella la llame si ed. dijo mirándome quien te izo esto le pregunte no se solo me dijeron que le diga al tío Alex que le regrese lo que le quitaron hace años dijo. Qué tiene que ver el tío Alex en esto me quede pensando, Edward estas bien me pregunto Bella, si mi niña le dije y la bese no lo pode evitar se sentía tan bien besarla que no me cansaría nunca te amo le dije mirándola a los ojos, yo también me dijo y la volví a besar. Quieres ser mi novia le pregunte cuando nos separamos si siiii dijo abrazándome pero izo una mueca de dolor Te juro que cuando sepa quién te izo esto la va a pagar muy caro le dije te amo dijo dormida yo también mi niña y me quede dormido. Me desperté muy temprano bella seguía dormida ahorita vengo le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

Emmett por: Como esta bella le pregunte a Edward cuando lo vi, bien pero todavía le cuesta trabajo respirar pero paso bien la noche nos dijo, te dijo quien le izo esto pregunto Alice .no sabe solo le dijeron que le diga al tío Alex que le devuelva lo que le quitaron hace años, pero que tiene que ver el tío Alex con lo que le paso a bella pregunto Jazper, no se pero cuando salga bella de aquí hay que preguntarle les dije. Por cierto Eddy te lo tenias muy bien guardado, EH EH que dijo nervioso corazón te la pasabas pegado a ella hermanito dijo Alice dando saltitos ya Hera hora dijimos todos al mismo tiempo que ustedes lo sabían nos pregunto nervioso obvio amigo nos dimos cuenta en el club casi le arrancas la cabeza al imbécil dijo mi Rose, pero si le rompes el corazón a mi hermanita, te rompo todos los huesos le dije dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. No lo haré la amo demasiado dijo con una sonrisa, hola chicos nos saludo el doctor Anderson, hola saludamos todos Isabela podrá salir del hospital en una semana pero que no haga muchos esfuerzos nos dijo hasta luego se despidió en una semana regresa el tío Alex de su viaje, hablamos con él cuando regrese les dije.

* * *

espero que les guste dejen un comentario


	10. Chapter10:La verdad sale a la luz y busc

Capitulo10: LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ Y BUSCANDO A LOS CULPLABLES Alex por: Hace una semana regrese de ver a Carlisle y a los chicos a las afueras de forks, tio podemos pasar pregunto Edward, si pasen que se les ofrece les pregunte, necesitamos preguntarte algo dijo Emmett pero estaba muy serio, siempre estaba haciendo bromas, que quieren preguntarme les dije. Bella fue atacada hace una semana QUEE y porque no me llamaron les pregunte enojado, lo asimos pero no contestabas dijo Alice y como esta bella les pregunte, bien solo tiene 4 costillas rotas, la muñeca fracturada y unos cuantos moretones dijo Emmett serio, aquí está pasando algo más me quede pensando, la dan de alta hoy dijo Rose. Hay algo que no me están diciendo les pregunte, cuando atacaron a bella los hombres le dijeron que te digiera que les regresen lo que le quitaron hace años dijo Edward enojado no no los volturis están de regreso esto no puede estar pasando me quede pensando Edward por: Hay algo más que no me están diciendo pregunto el tío Alex, los hombres que atacaron a bella le dijeron que te digieran que les devuelvan lo que le quitaron hace años le dije enojado, solo de escucharme se puso TIENES QUE VER TU CON LO QUE LE PASO A BELLA le grite apuntándole con el arma Edward cálmate baja el arma dijo Emmett,como quieres que me calme, cuando bella casi muere y el tiene algo que ver se quedo callado cuando le dijimos lo que dijeron los hombres que quieren esos hombres de ti tío CONTESTA le grite que contestes Ho te meto un plomazo le dije. Edward cálmate baja el arma me dijo Alex está bien vamos por bella al hospital y les digo la verdad, tu bienes con migo le dije apuntándole con el arma y ustedes se van con Emmett le dije a los chicos. Hola bonita le dije a bella dándole un beso en la frente, hola que te pasa porque estas tan serio me pregunto nada princesa le dije vamos a casa le dije pero no me tío Alex dijo Bella que haces aquí y porque están todos serios que pasa pregunto bella, hay algo que tengo que decirles pero necesito que me acompañen a un lugar y ahí contestare todas sus preguntas dijo el tío Alex. Bella por: Hace una semana que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo Edward me avía dicho que me ama y me pidió que fuera su novia, no lo podía creer tantos años sintiendo miedo de perder su amistad y el ciento lo mismo que yo. Hola bonita me saludo Edward cuando entro al cuarto dándome un beso en la frente, pero estaba serio algo le pasaba, hola que tienes porque estas serio, nada princesa vamos a casa dijo pero no le creí llegamos a la recepción y ahí estaban todos con caras serias, hola tío que haces a que y porque están tan serios pregunte, hay algo que tengo que decirles, pero necesito que me acompañen a un lugar ahí voy a contestar todas sus preguntas dijo Alex. No entendía nada nos fuimos en el coche de Edward y los chicos con Emmett, mi tío saco su teléfono y le marco a alguien ,tenemos un problema, ellos volvieron atacaron a bella, si ella está bien vamos para haya dijo, con quien hablaba y porque me conocen Alex nos llevo al bosque a las afueras de forks ahí avía una casa de tres pisos algunas paredes eran de cristal, azul es muy bonita por fuera, que asemos aquí pregunto Alice cuando bajamos de los coches Entremos dijo Alex entramos todo era de color banco con azul de quien es la casa tío Alex le pregunte es nuestra dijo una voz yo conozco esa voz esa voz es de mama no no mama está muerta dije y de pronto seis personas estaban paradas en frente de nosotros, eran nuestros padres es…ustedes están muertos dijo mi hermano Emmett por: Dequien es esta casa tío Alex pregunto bella es nuestra respondió una voz, esa voz yo la conozco es de mi mama seis personas se pararon en frete de nosotros eran nuestros padres u…ustedes están muertos dije. Alice por: Seis personas estaban paradas enfrente de nosotros eran nuestros padres, pero ellos están muertos me acerque a mis padres y no me aguante las ganas y los abrasándolos extrañe les dije nosotros a ustedes princesa dijo papa abrazándome y empecé a llorar no llores mi niña dijo mama. Jasper por: Ellos están muertos, nuestros padres estaban parados en frente de nosotros, pero porque se isieron pasar por muertos tantos años que está pasando aquí. Rósale por: Ellos están parados enfrente de nosotros, nuestros padres están vivos, pero que está pasando aquí porque se asieron pasar por muertos Edward por: Fue a ellos a los que llamaste le pregunte a mi tío Alex si dijo, Nuestros padres estaban parados enfrente de nosotros, pero que está pasando aquí porque se asieron pasar por muertos tantos años les pregunte, te lo podemos explicar hijo dijo papa explicar QUE, porque se asieron pasar por muertos o porque nos abandonaron, y que tienen que ver con lo que le paso a bella les hijo les vamos a contar toda la verdad síganos dijo mama entrando a un despacho, Charlie movió un libro y se abrió un pasadiso,papa que es todo esto pregunto bella síganos dijo Nathan entramos, avía seis conputadoras,una mesa con un montón de papeles y una pared con fotografías de personas que no conozco. Que es todo esto preguntesientencen nos dijeron. Nosotros somos espias,trabajamos para la CIA y nos asimos pasar por muertos para que ustedes estuvieran a salvo, porque en este trabajo tenemos muchos enemigos a ser doce años teníamos que hacer un último trabajo, teníamos que recuperar unos discos con información valiosa y atrapar a los Volturis nos dijo Nathan y nos enseño una foto que estaba en la pared avía tres hombres, pero nada más logramos recuperar los discos y los volturis se escaparon pero nos amenazaron con asarles daño a ustedes por eso los mandamos con Alex a forks en el internado iban a estar seguros dijo papa después nos enteramos que nos mandaron a acecinar y les asimos creer que avían cumplido su objetivo asiéndonos pasar por muertos, pero que tienen que ver todo esto con el ataque de bella pregunte los volturis quieren los discos de vuelta y esos discos están en una caja de seguridad que está a su nombre de ustedes y de seguro los volturis los mandaron a investigar y se dieron cuenta y por eso contrataron a los asesinos Victoria y a James nos enseño una foto donde avía una mujer pelirroja y un hombre musculoso mandaron a seguir a Bella para darle el mensaje dijo papa mirando a Bella. Carlisle por: Les enseñe la foto de Victoria, y James a los chicos amor son ellos los que te atacaron pregunto Edward a bella, ella se intento parar pero ISO una mueca de dolor Edward se dio cuenta y la ayudo a pararse, si ellos fueron dijo Edward saco su teléfono y marco un numero Hola Cullen a quien le arrancaste la cabeza esta vez pregunto el chico hola Eric necesito que busques a unas personas te voy a mandar la foto por fax agarro la foto y la mando, y por qué no lo buscas tú y tus amigos que pasa Cullen le pregunto, nosotros no podemos estamos en problemas y necesito encontrar a las personas que trabajan para ellos dijo mi hijos y cuáles son sus nombres pregunto su amigo Victoria y James y no me importa si te tienes que meter al mismo infierno para encontrarlos los quiero vivos yo me encargo del dinero, para cuando los quieres pregunto su amigo, tienes un mes está bien dalo por hecho y colgó saco su pistola Edward que haces baja el arma hijo dijo Esme les disparo a las fotos de los volturis y ala de Victoria y James acaban de firmar su sentencia de muerte dijo enojado saliendo del despacho con bella en brasos,quien es Eric y porque mando a buscar a los hombres de Victoria y James a que pasa algo más me quede pensando mientras salíamos tras de ellos Edward acostó a Bella en unos de los sillones de la sala ed. no te vayas le dijo bella agarrándolo de la mano el se acostó alado de ella abrasándola y tarareándole una canción, todo va estar bien princesa le dijo Sera mejor que se queden adormir aquí hay suficientes habitaciones para todos dijo Karen.


	11. capitulo11:Un dia en familia

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**,** Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo 11**

**Un día en familia**

**Charlie POV**

Al día siguiente, nos despertamos todos muy temprano y bajamos a la sala a ver si Edward y mi niña ya se habían despertado. Sin embargo, no estaban en ese lugar, pero escuchamos risas que venían de la cocina, así que todos nos dirigimos para allá.

—Bella, ¿no crees que tus padres se enojarán porque estás agujereando la pared con los cuchillos?

_¿Bella estaba lanzando cuchillos? ¿Dónde lo aprendió?_, pensé.

—Sí, y también porque dibujé en ella —respondió mi niña.

—Bueno, por lo menos no me estás usando a mí como tiro al blanco —dijo Edward.

—Tú tienes la culpa. ¿Para qué me haces enojar?

— ¿Y yo por qué? ¿Qué hice? —gimoteó.

—Por ser un mujeriego.

—Ah, no. Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible —bromeó.

— ¿Quieres que te lance esto? —gruñó, enseñándole un cuchillo.

—No, me rindo —alzó las manos. Bella le lanzó un puñado de harina—. Oye, ¿así nos llevamos? —le dijo Edward, con un falso tono ofendido, lanzándole chocolate.

—Mmm... ¡qué rico! —ronroneó Bella—. ¿Quieres? —le preguntó inocentemente, enseñándole el dedo con chocolate.

Edward se acercó a ella, la cargó y la sentó en la barra. Chupó su dedo y soltó un gemido de placer.

—Tienes razón, muy rico —susurró, dándole un beso—. Mmm... sabes a chocolate —soltó una risita cuando se separaron, y después su rostro se tornó serio—. Princesa, ¿no crees que es temprano para que comas un pastel de chocolate?

—Yo quiero mi pastel —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos y conteniendo la risa.

—Espera y verás cómo se sale con la suya —me dijo Emmett, en tono bajito.

—Quiero mi pastel —amenazó con un cuchillo.

—Está bien, vamos a hacer tu pastel —respondió Edward, alzando las manos.

— ¡Sí! —celebró Bella, quien no pudo aguantar más y se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

—Eddie, Eddie... nunca cambias —rio Emmett, entrando a la cocina.

—Hola, buenos días —saludaron los dos.

—Buenos días —contestamos todos al mismo tiempo.

—Em, cariño, ¿por qué dices que Edward no cambia? —preguntó Reneé.

—Es que, mami, verás... cada vez que Bella quiere algo y Edward le dice que no, ella se cruza de brazos y le hace un puchero, como acaba de pasar con el pastel —dijo Emmett, viendo a Bella y a Edward.

— ¿De qué hablan? Ella me amenazó. Y no quieres verla enojada, ¿verdad, osito? —respondió Edward, y Emmett se puso pálido—. Aparentemente, ya la has visto enojada.

—No, no, ¿cómo crees? Así está bien —murmuró, alzando los brazos.

—Bueno, hagamos tu pastel y ustedes ayudan —decidió Edward, mirándonos.

Después de casi incendiar la cocina, tratando de calentar el horno, una hora después teníamos todo listo. No podía creer que Edward hiciera todo eso por mi hija, pero eso demostraba que era un buen muchacho.

—Princesa, aquí está tu pastel —le dijo, cortando un trozo. Bella lo probó y se relamió los labios.

—Mmm… rico —canturreó.

—Comparte —se quejó Emmett.

—No. Es mío —refunfuñó, como niña chiquita, y todos nos empezamos a reír.

—Ya ves, Ed. Por consentirla tanto —se quejó Emmett, fingiendo enojo.

—Pero a mí sí me vas a dar, ¿verdad, princesa? —preguntó Edward.

—Nope —respondió mi niña, y nos reímos de nuevo ante la expresión de Edward. Su rostro era un poema—. No es cierto, sí pueden agarrar pastel.

**Edward POV**

—Bueno, ya es tarde y tenemos que regresar al internado. Bella tienes que descansar.

—Pero yo me quiero quedar un ratito más —dijo, poniendo carita de cachorrito.

—No podemos. Tienes que tomarte las medicinas... y no me pongas esa cara, que no voy a ceder —respondí con seriedad.

—Anda, ¿sí? —suplicó.

—Emmett, ayúdame —le pedí a su hermano.

—A mí no me veas —exclamó, alzando las manos.

—Cobarde —siseé.

—No soy cobarde. Se llama instinto de supervivencia —rio.

— ¿Verdad que sí nos podemos quedar un ratito más, papi? —sonrió, viendo a Charlie con cara de angelito.

—Sí, mi niña, se pueden quedar todo el tiempo que quieran —dijo Charlie, y yo rodeé los ojos.

— ¿Por qué siempre te sales con la tuya? —le pregunté a Bella.

—Porque tú nunca me dices que no —esbozó una sonrisa descarada.

—La chica tiene un buen punto. Además, las medicinas están en tu coche —intervino Alice.

—Pues ya que nos quedamos, ¿qué quieren hacer? —inquirí.

— ¡Xbox! —gritó Emmett, y todos le hicieron segunda.

Nos organizamos por parejas y jugamos unas cuantas partidas, las cuales ganamos Bella y yo, por supuesto. Como era de esperarse, eso solo consiguió que todos se aburrieran fácilmente y decidieran dejar de jugar.

—Mejor veamos una película —se quejó Rose—. ¿Qué películas tienen?

—Ahí están todas. Escoge una —dijo Reneé, señalando un librero con un montón de películas. Alice se acercó y tomó una.

— ¡Esta! —gritó, dando saltitos. mostrando el marine,

—Voy por las palomitas —dijo Karen, mientras todos nos acomodábamos en los sillones.

—Miren lo guapo que es el protagonista —susurró Bella.

— ¡Oye! Swan, estoy aquí —exclamé con molestia.

—Por eso —sonrió burlona.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues la chica no está nada mal —le dije me burlé.

— ¡Oye! —me golpeó en el pecho.

—Tú empezaste —sonreí.

—Además, yo tengo novio —bromeó.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es el susodicho? —le seguí el juego.

—Tiene ojos verdes y el pelo desordenado. Además de tener una sonrisa que me mata —soltó una risita—. Si lo vieras, te casabas con él.

No aguanté las ganas y la besé. Tenía mis manos en sus caderas y las metí debajo de su camiseta; su piel es tan suave.

—Edward, esas manos —me regañó Charlie, e inmediatamente las aparté. Se me había olvidado que estábamos todos en la sala. Nuestros rostros ardieron por la vergüenza, y Bella escondió su cara en mi cuello. A veces era tan adorable.

**Bella POV**

Nos empezamos a besar, y yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él metía las suyas debajo de mi camiseta. Se sentía tan bien tener sus manos en mi piel…

—Edward, esas manos —lo reprendió Charlie, haciéndonos ruborizar a los dos. Escondí mi cara en su cuello y él soltó una risita.

—Te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas —me susurró al oído. Su contacto me estremeció—. Vamos a dormir —dijo tomándome en brazos—. Buenas noches.

Nos despedimos de todos subimos al tercer piso. Edward me dejó en mi cama e hizo intento de irse, pero lo tomé de la mano para que no lo hiciera. Se recostó a mi lado y me abrazó, tarareando la nana que había compuesto para mí.

—Te amo —le dije, antes de quedar dormida en sus brazos.


	12. capitulo12:un mensaje para los volturis

perdon por la tardansa le agradesco a mi amiga carla liñan cañamar por ayudarme ,espero q les guste

* * *

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán Cañamar** [**MaeCllnWay**], **Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo 12  
Un mensaje para los Vulturis**

**Edward** **POV**  
Hace dos días que nos enteramos que nuestros padres están vivos, que son agentes de la CIA y que los fueron los autores del ataque de hacia Bella. Estos días, hemos convivido como una familia, aquella que habíamos perdido hace tantos años. Los culpables pagarían por lo que le habían hecho a mi princesa y se arrepentirán de haber nacido.

Fui al banco para sacar la caja de seguridad, pero sentía que alguien me seguía, así que me metí a un callejón. Ahí, vi a un hombre que me seguía y lo acorralé.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Quién te mandó? —le pregunté al hombre. Yo sabía qué quería y quién lo había enviado. Sin embargo, no contestó—. Lárgate de aquí —le urgí, subiéndome a mi coche. Le marqué a Hammett.

—Hola, ¿dónde estás? —me preguntó.

—Dile a todos que los veo en el internado, y también avísale a nuestros padres. Encárgate de que nadie los vea.

—Sí, está bien. ¿Pasó algo? —inquirió.

—Nos vemos en diez minutos —respondí y colgué, aumentando la velocidad.

Llegué a los cinco minutos y todos estaban en el despacho de Alex.

— ¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿Por qué querías vernos a todos? —preguntó Karen

—Ahorita les decimos. Sigan a rose —entramos a nuestro cuarto y esperamos a que todos llegaran.

— ¿Qué hacemos en su cuarto? —preguntó Alex.

—Alice, abre la puerta —le dije a mi hermana.

**Carlisle ****POV**  
Los chicos nos querían ver para decirnos algo, pero desconocía el motivo de su reunión.

—Nos vemos en diez minutos en el despacho de Alex, pero que nadie nos vea —le dije a los demás.

— ¿Sabes para qué nos quieren ver? —preguntó Reneé.

—No. Hammett no me dijo —le respondí.

Al llegar al despacho de Alex, estaban todos menos Edward.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó Seme.

—Ya está por llegar —dijo respondió Bella, y en ese momento arribó Edward.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Para qué querían vernos? —preguntó Karen.

—Ahorita les digo. Sigan a Rose —contestó Edward.

— ¿Qué hacemos en su cuarto? —preguntó Alex.

—Abre —le dijo Edward a su hermana.

¿Abrir qué? _No entiendo nada de lo que nos quieren decir_, pensé. Movieron un cuadro que estaba en medio de la pared y, de pronto, se abrió una puerta.

—Entren —nos indicó Jasper.

Obedecimos y no podía creer lo que estaba en frente de mí: era una base tipo militar, tenían computadoras, armas y coches de todo tipo.

— ¿De dónde sacaron todo esto? —pregunté.

—Con el dinero que nos dejaron —respondió Bella.

—Siéntese —nos indicó Edward—. Alice, consigue toda la información posible.

—En un minuto —escribió rápidamente en su computadora—. Listo. Tienen varias empresas en Londres y una en Port Angeles, entre otros países.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste toda esa información? —cuestionó Nantan.

—Alice es una hacker experta. Te puede conseguir información de todo tipo. Hammett nos consigue los vehículos, Jasper es un experto en planeación, Bella te puede conseguir armas, Rose es experta en infiltración y yo puedo abrir todo tipo de cosas —intervino Edward. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Y cómo aprendieron a hacer todo eso? —preguntó Charlie.

—Talento —contestó Rose.

—Lo tenemos en los genes —añadió Jasper.

**Charlie POV**

No lo podía creer… mis hijos y sus amigos tenían una base militar y podían hacer todo tipo de cosas en un minuto.

—Bella, consigue el plano de la empresa de los de Port Angeles.

—Este es el plano —respondió Bella. El plano se proyectó en la pantalla que estaba en la pared.

—Hay tres entradas —dijo Jasper.

—Desbloquea esta información —dijo intervino Edward, entregándole una caja —. ¿Quieres jugar con tus juguetes nuevos? —le preguntó con una sonrisa descarada.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto respondió mi hija, brincando de felicidad.

— ¿De qué juguetes están hablando?

—Sí puedes, tienes todo mi permiso —contestó Edward, ignorando a los demás.

Bella sacó una caja y metió una bomba. — ¿Y le puedo poner el remitente al regalo? —preguntó.

—Te cedo todos los honores, princesa —respondió.

— ¡¿Pero qué hacen?! —exclamó Seme.

—Dándole un mensaje. Se van a arrepentir de haberse metido con nosotros —gruñó Hammett con una sonrisa descarada.

—Listo. Ahora, solo a esperar —exclamó Rose.

**Aro POV**  
— ¿Qué pasó con el hombre que mandé para que siguiera a los mocosos? —le pregunté a Félix.

Hace dos días que Bella Swan salió del hospital, pero no fueron al internado, sino a las afueras del pueblo. El hombre que estaba siguiendo a Edward Cullen estaba en el banco y lo siguió al salir, pero el mocoso se dio cuenta, lo encañonó en un callejón y le preguntó que quién lo había mandado. No dijo nada, pero luego… ¡BUM! Se escuchó una explosión.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —grité.

—No sé. Se escuchó en el estacionamiento —dijo Félix.

Había un coche hecho pedazos y dejaron un mensaje: "Les gusta jugar con bombas, así que ahí tienen un regalo. Se metieron con las personas equivocadas".

¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS!

—No será nada fácil acabar con ellos. Al parecer son más peligrosos que los padres —exclamó Félix.


	13. capitulo13:trabajando juntos

*******CORREGIDO*******

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán** [**MaeCllnWay**],** Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo 13 **

**Trabajando juntos **

**Edward POV **

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que nos reencontramos con nuestros padres y seguimos viviendo con ellos. Se siente bien tener una familia.

**Esme POV**

Hace un mes que nos volvimos a reencontrar con nuestros hijos. Mis niños se volvieron unos jóvenes apuestos y de un buen corazón.

— ¿En qué piensas, amor? —me preguntó Carlisle, besando mi cuello.

—En…nuestros hijos —le contesté con dificultad—. En los… uhm… buenos que son —le dije, dándole mejor acceso a mi cuello. Gemí y él sonrió contra mi piel.

— ¿Cómo no van a ser buenos si se parecen a su madre? —murmuró, pegándome más a su cuerpo.

—No es…cierto. Mi… mi niño se parece más a ti —le aseguré, pasando mis manos por su cuello. Me empezó a besar con pasión, mientras sus manos viajaban por mi espalda—. Cariño…para…estamos en la…cocina, y los chicos nos están esperando.

—No sabes lo bien que te ves con este vestido azul —susurró con voz ronca.

— ¡Ah! —gemí. Me cargó y me sentó en el mesón de la cocina, y enrollé mis piernas en su cintura para acercarlo más a mí.

**Alice POV**

—Chicos, ¿no creen que mis papás ya se tardaron?

—Déjalos, Alice. De seguro están terminando de hacer la comida —dijo Edward.

—Voy a buscarlos —decidí.

Iba camino a la cocina, cuando escuché un fuerte gemido. Abrí la puerta y mis papás estaban metiéndose mano. Mi mamá estaba sentada en el mesón de la cocina y mi papá estaba besándola apasionadamente. En cuanto mi mamá le desabrochó la camisa, cerré la puerta. No se dieron cuenta de que los descubrí y me dirigí a la sala.

— ¿Alice, qué te pasa, amor? ¿Dónde están tus papás? —me preguntó Jasper.

— ¡Alice! —me sacudió mi hermano.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me dijiste? —respondí.

— ¿Dónde están nuestros padres? —repitió.

—Los acabo de encontrar en la cocina, metiéndose mano.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estaban teniendo relaciones? —me preguntó Emmett, divertido.

— ¡Agh, cállate! —le dije, lanzándole un cojín.

— ¿No se dieron cuenta de que los descubriste? —inquirió Bella.

—No, estaban muy ocupados. Por lo menos le hubiesen puesto seguro a la puerta —les dije, haciendo una cara de asco. En ese momento, llegó Charlie.

—Hola, niños —nos saludó—. ¿Han visto a Carlisle? —preguntó.

—Sí, están en la cocina —contestó Emmett.

—Gracias, lo voy a buscar.

— ¡NO! —gritamos todos.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Charlie, frunciendo el ceño.

—Está ocupado con mamá —le respondí, poniéndome roja por lo que había visto.

— ¿Cómo que ocupados? —cuestionó.

—Sí, papá, ocupados —le dijo Emmett, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

— ¿Quién los descubrió? —preguntó divertido.

—Yo —contesté, completamente roja.

— ¡Ay, no aprenden! —soltó una risotada.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Alguien más los ha cachado? —inquirió mi hermano, aguantándose la risa.

—Sí, nada más faltaban ustedes —carcajeándose de nuevo, ganándose también nuestras risitas divertidas. En ese momento, aparecieron nuestros papás.

— ¿De qué se ríen? —preguntó mamá.

—De nada, de un chiste que nos contó Emmett —respondió Bella.

—Ah, bueno, voy a buscar a los demás —dijo mamá.

—Te acompaño —añadió mi papá.

— ¡NO! —soltó mamá—. Yo voy sola —le apuntó con el dedo, claramente divertida.

Salió a buscar a los demás y papá se le quedó viendo.

—Me voy a cambiar —murmuró con derrota, subiendo las escaleras.

**Carlisle POV**

Nos estábamos sentando a comer cuando sonó el teléfono de Edward.

—Hola, Sam.

—Hola, Edward. Necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Para qué me necesitas? —preguntó.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti y tus amigos. Necesito que viajen a Dubái y traigan de regreso a Rusia unos códigos de lanzamiento que les han robado a mis agentes en Budapest.

— ¿Quién los robó? —inquirió Edward.

—Wistrom.

—Ya tengo toda la información que necesito. ¿A dónde te los mando?

—A Budapest. Personalmente los veré ahí en menos de 48 horas.

—Nos vemos.

—Gracias, Edward. Te lo agradezco.

—No hay de qué, Uley. Nos vemos.

— ¿Ese era Sam Uley, el Presidente de la CIA? —cuestioné.

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

—Trabajamos para él.

— ¿Y ustedes cómo dieron con él? —preguntó Karen.

—Simple: Alice hizo su sistema de seguridad y hemos hecho algunos trabajos para él.

—Pero si les dejamos dinero para que vivieran bien.

—Sí, pero ahora nuestra fortuna es lo triple de lo que nos dejaron. ¿Cómo crees que pagamos todas las cosas?

— ¿Es decir que son multimillonarios? —pregunté.

—Todos lo somos —corrigió Bella.

—Sí, lo somos. Tenemos dinero para el resto de nuestras vidas y para las otras generaciones —añadió Emmett.

—Bueno, vamos hacer el trabajo —interrumpió Edward—. Alice, ¿qué encontraste de Wistrom?

—Trabaja para cualquiera que le pague con diamantes. Ahora se encuentra en Dubái, en el Hotel Burj Califa, en una suite corporativa.

— ¿A quién le va a vender los códigos?

—A un tal Andrés Montesco.

—Haz una reservación a nombre de Marcos Masen. Emmett, renta un avión. Salimos a Dubái hoy en la noche. Bella, consigue todo el equipo necesario. Vamos a necesitar su ayuda.

—Ya está todo listo —confirmó Bella.

—Vámonos —respondió. En eso, volvió a sonar su teléfono—. ¿Qué hay, Eric?

—_Ya está lo que me pediste_ —se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Muy bien. Mantenle ahí, bien vigilado, y no le hagan nada. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

— _¿Van a venir?_ —dudó el chico.

—Ahorita no podemos. Vamos a salir, pero regresamos en dos días. Denle de comer y diles a los chicos que no lo toquen.

—_Gracias, amigo._

—No hay problema. Para eso somos los amigos.

—_Que tengan buen viaje_ —respondió el muchacho.

_Horas después, en Dubái _

**Edward POV**

—Papá, tú te vas a hacer pasar por Marcus Masen. Toma, ésta es tu identificación —ordené, entregándole una tarjeta—. Nathan se hará pasar por Andrés Montesco.

—Ya tenemos la carga —dijo Emmett.

—Bien, estos son los diamantes con los que le vas a pagar, y este lente de contacto va a copiar los códigos en cuanto pases los ojos por los documentos. Se van a traspasar a un portafolio que está en el otro cuarto —indiqué—. Nathan, vamos a trabajar.

Llegamos al Hotel Burj Califa, y Wistrom ya nos esperaba en una de las salas de juntas. No pasamos por alto el enorme equipo de seguridad que lo acompañaba, pero sabíamos que no sería problema para nosotros.

—Hola, soy Wistrom. Vamos directo al grano: ¿podemos hablar a solas? —le pidió a Nathan.

—No, ellos son mis asistentes —nos señaló a Bella y a mí—. Primero, quiero ver los códigos —y Wistrom le entregó el portafolio—. Todo está en orden. Gracias por su trabajo —añadió Nathan. De pronto, se escuchó un disparo. Wistrom sacó una pistola.

— ¡¿Quiénes son?! —gritó. Bella le pegó una patada en la mano y soltó la pistola. Él le iba a regresar el golpe, pero Bella fue más rápida y lo noqueó.

—Salgamos de aquí. Rápido, chicos, traigan el helicóptero.

Corrimos a helipuerto que estaba en la azotea y encontramos nuestro vehículo listo.

—Rápido, salten —ordenó Alice—. Bella, tú primero.

Nathan saltó después, seguido por mí y por Jasper. Emmett quedó casi colgando, pero logramos salir de ahí. Nos aseguramos de tener los códigos listos y partimos rumbo a Budapest, en donde nos encontramos con Sam, tal y como habíamos acordado.

—Aquí están los códigos —le entregué el sobre con la información.

—Muchas gracias, muchachos. Ya les deposité el dinero en su cuenta.

—Sin problema, Sam. Si nos vuelves a necesitar, sabes dónde localizarnos —le tendí la mano—. Hasta luego.


	14. capitulo14: Ojo por ojo diente por dient

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán** [**MaeCllnWay**], **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo14**

**Ojo por ojo, diente por diente **

**Bella POV**

Habíamos llegado ayer por la noche. La verdad es que estaba cansada, pero Edward me había dicho que ya habían encontrado a uno de los hombres de James.

—Chicos, ya estoy lista —les dije a mis amigos y a mis padres.

—Princesa, en serio, no tienes que ir —suplicó Edward.

—Pero yo quiero verlo.

— ¡Qué va! ¡Tú te lo quieres cobrar! —soltó Emmett.

—La verdad es que sí. Se va a arrepentir de haberse metido conmigo. ¿Acaso tú no? Te apuesto a que ya tienes todo planeado para torturarlo —le sonreí a mi hermano.

—La verdad, sí. Va a sufrir —respondió con seriedad.

—Vámonos, entonces —decidí.

Nos metimos a los pasadizos del internado y ahí estaban esperándonos. Sí, era uno de los hombres que me había golpeado.

—Hola, amigos. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —saludó Jessica.

—Hola, Jess.

— ¡Oh, amigo! Ahora sí vas a sufrir —dijo Mike, burlándose del tipo.

—Hola, ¿me recuerdas? —saludé con sorna. El tipo se espantó—. Ya veo que sí. Mira, te presento a mi hermano, Emmett. ¿Lo quieres saludar, hermanito?

—Con mucho gusto —se paró frente al hombre y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

—Ahora, conoce a mi papá. Saluda, papi —él le pegó en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre—. Y no olvidemos a mi novio —Edward le dio una patada, tirándolo al suelo—. Chicos, levántenlo —les dije a Emmett y a Edward, y le pegué en el estómago, provocando que se doblara del dolor—. Suéltenlo —ordené y cayó al suelo, así que le empecé a pegar sin compasión.

**Emmett POV**

Bella empezó a golpear sin compasión al tipo.

—Emmett, detenla. Lo va a matar —suplicó mamá.

—No, déjala. Se lo merece.

Bella lo agarró del cuello y lo aventó hacia la pared, para después volverlo a sujetar.

—Ojo por ojo, diente por diente —susurró, soltándolo de golpe. El tipo se retorcía del dolor—. Saquen a esta basura de aquí, antes de que lo mate —ordenó. Cargué al tipo y lo arrastré hacia la puerta.

—Te metiste con las personas equivocadas —gruñí.

—Diles a tus jefes que ellos son los siguientes —le amenazó Edward.


	15. Capítulo 15 Mudanza y recuerdos que due

*******CORREGIDO*******

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán Cañamar** [**MaeCllnWay**], **Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**aki les dejo otro capi espero que les guste **

**Capítulo 15**

**Mudanza y recuerdos que duelen**

**Charlie POV **

Hace tres meses desde que volvimos a ver a nuestros hijos y desde entonces viven con nosotros. Los chicos se habían graduado un año antes, así que pasaban mucho más tiempo en casa.

—Chicos, llegó el co… —no pude terminar la frase y los chicos ya me habían arrebatado la correspondencia de las manos—. ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

—Las solicitudes para la universidad —contestó Bella, abriendo un sobre.

— ¡Ah! ¡Me aceptaron en Columbia, con beca completa! —gritó Alice, dando saltitos.

—A mí también —dijo Rosalie—. Tendremos que comprar una casa en Nueva York.

—Chicos, me alegro por ustedes, de verdad.

Me daba gusto por ellos, pero hace poco que los recuperamos y me daba un poco de tristeza. Me hubiera gustado convivir más con ellos. Son buenos chicos, pero cada decisión que tomamos tiene sus consecuencias y nosotros tomamos una hace años, así que ahora tenemos que vivir con los resultados.

—Me quedé pensando... hay que hablar con nuestros padres —dijo Jasper, dirigiéndose a la sala.

**Emmett POV **

Fuimos a hablar con nuestros padres para que se mudaran con nosotros a Manhattan antes de que empiecen las clases. No queremos separarnos de ellos, ahora que los recuperamos.

— ¿De qué quieren hablar con nosotros, chicos? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Bueno, queremos hacerles una propuesta —dijo Bella.

— ¿Qué clase de propuesta? —inquirió Esme.

—Queremos que ustedes se muden con nosotros a Nueva York, ahora que van empezar las clases en la universidad. La verdad es no queremos separarnos de ustedes —intervine.

—No… ¡no! —gritó mamá, saliendo de la sala. Papá salió tras ella y nosotros lo seguimos. No entendía por qué se había puesto así. ¿Acaso no nos quiere cerca?

Mamá se sentó en las escaleras, con su cabeza entre las piernas, y llorando desconsoladamente. Me partía el corazón al verla así.

—Pero, ¿por qué se puso así? —papá la abrazó.

—Reneé, todo va a estar bien, amor —le dijo. Ya es hora que olvidemos lo que pasó. Fue un accidente.

—No, no quiero regresar a Nueva York —gimoteó.

—Ya pasó mucho tiempo… tienes que olvidarlo.

— ¿Cómo quieres que olvide la muerte de nuestro hijo? —gritó, empujando a papá—. Yo maté a mi hijo. Yo tuve la culpa de que él esté muerto —se dejó caer al piso, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—No fue tu culpa —le respondió suavemente, abrazándola por detrás.

— ¿De qué está hablando, papá? ¿De qué hijo habla? —preguntó Bella.

—Tenemos que hablar, pero vamos a la sala —respondió, cargando a mamá—. Karen, ¿puedes traerle un té para que se calme, por favor? —pidió, sentándose en el sillón, aún con mamá en brazos—. Es hora de contarles algo que hemos callado durante mucho tiempo.

**BELLA POV **

Mamá había tenido otro hijo y éste había muerto, así que se sentía culpable por ello. No entendía nada…

—Es hora de contarles algo que hemos callado durante mucho tiempo.

—Te escuchamos —dijo mi hermano, sentándose en un sillón, junto a papá, y yo me senté en el otro.

—Hace veintidós años, cuando teníamos quince, tu mamá estuvo embarazada y vivíamos en Nueva York.

— ¿Y qué pasó con mi hermanito? —cuestionó Emmett.

—Lo maté —sollozó mamá—. No fue un accidente. Si no te hubiera insistido que me dejaras acompañarte a la misión, mi bebé no hubiese nacido prematuro y estaría vivo.

—No fue tu culpa, amor —le susurró papá—. Yo tenía un trabajo pendiente y tu mamá tenía siete meses de gestación, pero insistió en acompañarme. Sin embargo, algo salió mal. Estábamos en medio de un tiroteo, cuando le llegó una bala perdida, la cual causó que se le adelantara el parto. El doctor que la atendió dijo que tenía que hacerle una cesárea de urgencia, porque el bebé tenía el cordón umbilical enredado en el cuello. Cuando el niño nació, no respiraba, así que lo estabilizaron, pero estaba muy débil. Lo pusieron en una incubadora, pero el doctor no sabía si iba a pasar la noche.

»No lo pude ver ni una sola vez, por lo que solo le di al doctor una medalla con su nombre, para que se la pusiera al bebé. Tu mamá estaba muy débil a causa del disparo y entró en estado de coma por una semana. El bebé continuó con complicaciones; todavía seguía muy débil, y poco después el doctor me dijo que el bebé había muerto.

— ¿Tenía nombre? —pregunté.

—David… —respondió mamá.

— ¿Pudieron darle al menos una buena sepultura? —inquirió Emmett.

—No. Éramos jóvenes, así que el doctor se ofreció a arreglar todo —intervino papá—. Dijo que lo había enterrado con el medallón, pero nunca tuve el valor de preguntarle dónde lo había hecho. En cuanto despertó tu madre, hice todo lo posible por marcharnos a Londres —dijo con melancolía—. Cinco años después, nacieron ustedes y su madre volvió a sonreír y sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo.

— ¿Y cuándo era su cumpleaños?

—El trece de noviembre. Ahora tendría veintidós años…

—Siempre me pregunté de qué color eran sus ojos, cómo era su sonrisa o su color de cabello… —susurró mamá.

—A nosotros también nos hubiese gustado conocerlo —sonreí—. Pero no fue tu culpa, mami.

—Anda, múdate con nosotros —le pidió mi hermano.

— ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan vivir con nosotros? — le preguntó Edward a nuestros padres.

—Sí, está bien. Nos mudamos a Nueva York —respondió mamá, abrazándonos.

—Pero primero, tenemos que buscar dónde vivir —habló Esme.

—Ya tenemos todo listo… nos mudamos la semana que viene —sonrió Alice, feliz por la decisión a la que habíamos llegado.


	16. Capítulo 16 Nuevos amigos

aki les traigo otro capitulo espero q les guste este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga carla liñan q no se a sentido vien ultimamente y esta asiendo un gran esfuerso para ayudarme espero q te mejores

* * *

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán Cañamar** [**MaeCllnWay**], **Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo 16**

**Nuevos amigos**

**BELLA POV **

Hace una semana que nos mudamos a Nueva York. A mi mamá le costó un poco de trabajo adaptarse, pero con la ayuda de todos logró acostumbrarse.

—Chicos, ya llegamos al campus —dijo Emmett, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Vamos a pedir nuestros horarios de clase —añadió Rose.

Todos se nos quedaban viendo como bichos raros, pero tratamos de ver el lado bueno de las cosas y no hacerles mucho caso.

—Buenas tardes, señorita. Venimos a buscar nuestros horarios de clase —Jasper habló por todos.

—Claro, permítanme sus apellidos —contestó.

—Swan, Cullen y Hale —habló Edward

—Es correcto. Aquí están —respondió con dulzura, entregándonos unos papeles.

Aunque estudiaríamos carreras diferentes, buscamos que nuestros horarios fueran lo más parecido posible, para que pudiéramos coincidir lo más posible. No llevaríamos las mismas clases, pero al menos la hora de entrada era la misma para todas las facultades.

—Bueno, chicos, falta una hora para que empiecen las clases. Mejor nos vamos a la cafetería por algo de tomar y para hacer tiempo —dijo Alice.

—Hagamos una carrera… el último en llegar, paga la comida de todos —sonrió Emmett, empezando a correr.

— ¡Oye, eso es trampa! —gritó Jasper, yendo detrás de él.

Suspiré contenta. _Mi hermano nunca cambiará_, pensé. Iba hasta el final del grupo, pensando en los libros que me faltaban por comprar, cuando choqué contra una persona a la que no había visto, y fui a parar al suelo.

—Perdón, no te vi —se disculpó un muchacho. Era alto, con cabello castaño, igual al mío, y unos intensos ojos azules—. ¿Te has hecho daño? —me preguntó, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

— ¿Bella, estás bien? —Edward volvió hasta donde estaba, visiblemente preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Es que venía distraída y no me fijé.

—Perdón, yo no la vi —intervino el muchacho—. Mucho gusto, me llamo David —sonrió, dándome la mano. Para este punto, el grupo ya se había regresado.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Bella y ellos son mis amigos —le presenté a todos.

—Amor, ¿por qué tardas tanto? —dijo una chica pelirroja y ojos cafés.

—Disculpa, cariño, es que choqué con ella por accidente —le respondió, para después dirigirse nuevamente hacia nosotros—. Les presento a mi esposa, Graciela Del Castillo.

—Encantada. Me pueden llamar Ciela —sonrió, saludándonos a todos.

— ¿Para dónde iban?

—A la cafetería, a tomar algo antes de comenzar las clases —intervino Rose.

—Entonces, no se diga más —aplaudió Ciela—. Iremos con ustedes.

—Permítanme invitarlos —añadió David.

—No, cómo crees —me ruboricé—. No es necesario.

—Te caíste por mi culpa. Tómalo como una manera de compensarte —sonrió.

Fuimos a la pequeña cafetería que estaba frente al campus, y pedimos nuestras bebidas y buscamos un asiento para poder platicar más cómodamente.

— ¿Y, qué carrera están haciendo? —habló Ciela.

—Emmett está en Arquitectura, Edward eligió Derecho, Rose está en Contabilidad, mientras que Alice optó por Diseño de Modas y Jasper fue a Psicología. Por mi parte, elegí Literatura Inglesa —sonreí abochornada.

— ¡Están todos dispersos! —rio Ciela.

— ¿Ustedes qué estudian? —inquirió Edward.

—Mi esposa está cursando Medicina, pero yo me salí de ahí y entré mejor a Administración de Empresas —contestó David.

— ¿Y cuánto tienen de casados? —preguntó Alice.

—Tres años —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Se casaron muy jóvenes —se sorprendió Jasper.

—Sí, él tenía diecinueve y yo dieciocho.

—Eddie, espero que te aguantes por lo menos otros cinco años antes de casarte con mi hermanita —se burló Emmett.

—Ya te dije que no me llames Eddie —gruñó Edward, rodando los ojos—. Y, a todo esto, ¿por qué tengo que esperar tanto? Mejor la secuestro y me caso con ella a escondidas —añadió, viendo a mi hermano y esbozando una sonrisa descarada.

—Vamos, vamos, chicos —intervino Alice—. Ya van a comenzar las clases. ¡En marcha!

Nos despedimos de la pareja y cada quien se dirigió a su facultad.


	17. Capítulo 17 Un día con los ami

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán Cañamar** [**MaeCllnWay**], **Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo 17**

**Un día con los amigos y una llamada**

**Edward POV**

Hace una empezaron las clases en la universidad y tenemos dos nuevos amigos. Y, aunque son agradables, siento que esconden algo.

—Hola, chicos, ¿van a salir? —preguntó mi papá.

—Sí, vamos al cine con unos amigos de la universidad —le dije.

—A ver cuándo no los presentan —añadió Reneé.

—Sí, los invitaremos a comer uno de estos días —intervino Bella—. Nos vemos.

—Hola —nos saludaron David y Ciela.

—Vamos a escoger la película —chilló Alice. Después de una larga discusión, terminamos viendo _R_ápidos y furiosos. Y debo admitir que la película estaba buenísima.

— ¿Te parece si vamos por algo de comer? Ya tengo hambre —le susurró Ciela a David cuando terminó la función.

—Sí, amor. ¿Qué se te antoja? —le preguntó.

—No sé, la verdad —dijo, haciendo un puchero.

—Vamos a ver qué encontramos —le contestó David, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Dimos una vuelta al centro comercial. De paso, las chicas hacían algunas compras, así que terminamos comiendo pizza y con un montón de bolsas.

—Chicos, ya estoy cansada. ¿Podemos parar por algo de tomar? —murmuró mi princesa, haciendo una mueca.

—Vamos por unos helados —ofreció Rose.

Entramos a una heladería y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba un tanto apartada, para poder platicar más cómodamente.

—Buenas noches, ¿qué se les ofrece? —preguntó la mesera.

—Yo quiero un cono de fresas con crema —sonrió Ciela.

—Me voy por uno de limón —añadió Alice. Rosalie pidió de galletas, mientras que Bella pidió uno de cajeta.

—En un momento estará su orden —indicó la mesera

—Muchas gracias —respondí.

Estábamos hablando sobre las materias que llevaríamos el próximo semestre, cuando sonó el teléfono de David.

—Hola, suegro, ¿cómo está? —saludó David. Su rostro se volvió serio—. Sí, aquí está. ¿Quiere hablar con ella? Está bien, ahorita me encargo de eso. Hasta luego.

— ¿Qué te dijo papá? —le preguntó Ciela.

—Ahorita te digo. Deja hago una llamada —respondió, mirando a todos lados, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

—Garrett, necesito que Stefan y tú vengan rápido. Estoy en el centro comercial de la calle principal. No tarden —colgó.

—David, ¿qué está pasando? —inquirió Ciela nuevamente, nerviosa.

—Nos han estado siguiendo —murmuró entre dientes—. ¡Carajo! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

En ese momento, me puse nervioso. _Tal vez los Vulturis ya están planeando su venganza_, pensé, y al parecer no fui el único que tuvo esa misma idea.

—Tu papá me confesó que recibió unas fotos nuestras que fueron tomadas ayer, junto con una amenaza. Necesito llevarte a un lugar seguro.

Entonces, llegaron dos hombres: altos uno y rubio, mientras que el otro tenía el pelo oscuro, pero sus ojos parecían como de un gato.

— ¿Qué pasó, David? —preguntó el hombre rubio.

—En un momento les explico. Primero, tenemos que irnos de aquí —le susurró David.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el hombre de pelo oscuro.

—No sé. Antes que nada, tengo que pasar a la casa por unos papeles.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con ellos? —murmuró el rubio, señalándonos.

—Ellos vienen con nosotros —dijo David.

Por lo visto, la llamada no tenía que ver con nosotros como lo había pensado, sino con ellos.


End file.
